bobfandomfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тема:Иизуит/@comment-34723910-20180218112548
Джексон, Майкл | править код Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Майкл Джексон Michael Jackson Michael jackson 1992.jpg Основная информация Имя при рождении англ. Michael Joseph Jackson Полное имя Майкл Джозеф Джексон Дата рождения 29 августа 1958123 Место рождения Гэри, Лейк, Индиана, США Дата смерти 25 июня 200941523 (50 лет) Место смерти Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния, США14 Похоронен Форест-Лаун Страна Flag of the United States.svg США Профессии музыкант, певец, композитор, аранжировщик, танцор, хореограф, музыкальный продюсер, актёр, бизнесмен, филантроп, сценарист Годы активности 1964 — 2009 Певческий голос тенор6 Инструменты перкуссия Жанры поп, рок, соул, ритм-н-блюз, фанк, диско, нью-джек-свинг Коллективы The Jackson 5 Лейблы Steeltown, Motown, Universal, Sony, Epic, Legacy, MJJ Productions Награды Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award (2010) Grammy Legend Award (1993) International Artist Award of Excellenced Генезисd Автограф Автограф michaeljackson.com Commons-logo.svg Аудио, фото, видео на Викискладе О британском генерале см. Джексон, Майкл Дэвид. В Википедии есть статьи о других людях с такой фамилией, см. Джексон; Джексон, Майкл (значения). Майкл Джо́зеф Дже́ксон (англ. Michael Joseph Jackson; 29 августа 1958, Гэри — 25 июня 2009, Лос-Анджелес) — американский певец, автор песен, музыкальный продюсер, аранжировщик, танцор, хореограф, актёр, сценарист, филантроп, предприниматель. Самый успешный исполнитель в истории поп-музыки, известен как «Король поп-музыки», обладатель 15 премий «Грэмми»789 и сотен других премий. 25 раз занесён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса10. Количество проданных в мире записей Джексона (альбомов, синглов, сборников и т. д.) составляет 1 миллиард копий11121314. Майкл Джексон внёс значительный вклад в развитие популярной музыки, видеоклипов, танца и моды. Содержание скрыть 1 Жизнь и карьера 1.1 1958—1975: Детство и The Jackson 5 1.2 1975—1981: Контракт с Epic и Off the Wall 1.3 1982—1983: Thriller и «Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever» 1.4 1984—1985: Pepsi, «We Are the World» и бизнес-карьера 1.5 1986—1990: Bad, фильмы, автобиография и Неверлэнд 1.6 1991—1997: Dangerous, HIStory I & II 1.6.1 Визиты в Россию 1.7 2001—2003: Invincible 1.8 2003—2009: Последние годы и «This Is It Tour» 2 Смерть, церемония прощания и похороны 2.1 Посмертные альбомы 3 Творчество 3.1 Клипы и хореография 4 Личная жизнь 4.1 Семья 4.2 Здоровье 4.3 Обвинения в растлении несовершеннолетних 4.4 Религиозные взгляды 5 Награды и достижения 6 Дискография 6.1 Студийные альбомы 6.2 Посмертные релизы 7 Песни, занимавшие высокие места в чарте Billboard Hot 100 8 Фильмография 8.1 Полнометражные фильмы 8.2 Короткометражные фильмы 8.3 Появления на телевидении 9 Игры 10 Туры 11 Книги 12 Майкл Джексон в филателии 13 См. также 14 Примечания 15 Литература 16 Ссылки Жизнь и карьера| править код 1958—1975: Детство и The Jackson 5| править код Основная статья: The Jackson 5 Майкл родился 29 августа 1958 года в семье Джозефа и Кэтрин Джексон в городе Гэри (штат Индиана). Он был восьмым из десяти детей. Джексон утверждал, что отец неоднократно унижал его морально и физически. Однако он уважал строгую дисциплину отца, которая сыграла большую роль в успехе Джексона1516. В одном из столкновений с отцом, описанном старшим братом Майкла Марлоном, отец, держа его вверх ногами, наносил удары по спине и ягодицам 17. Однажды ночью, когда Майкл спал, отец пробрался в его комнату через окно. Он был в пугающей маске, пронзительно кричал и ревел. Джозеф объяснил свой поступок тем, что хотел научить своих детей закрывать окно перед тем, как лечь спать. Четыре года спустя Майкл признался, что страдал от ночных кошмаров, в которых его похищают из спальни17. В 2003 году Джозеф признался «Би-би-си», что избивал Майкла, когда тот был ребёнком18. Впервые Джексон открыто заговорил об унижениях, которые ему приходилось терпеть в детстве, в интервью с Опрой Уинфри в 1993 году. Он рассказывал, что в детстве часто плакал от ощущения одиночества и его рвало после общения с отцом17192021. В другом громком интервью, «Жизнь с Майклом Джексоном» (англ. Living with Michael Jackson, 2003), во время рассказа о насилии в детстве, певец прикрыл лицо рукой и начал плакать17. Джексон вспоминал, что Джозеф садился на стул с ремнём в руке, когда он репетировал вместе с братьями, и что «если ты что-то сделал не так, он доведёт тебя до слёз, реально достанет тебя»17. Джексон выступал перед одноклассниками на Рождественских концертах с пятилетнего возраста21. В 1964 году Майкл и Марлон присоединились к «The Jacksons» — группе, созданной их братьями Джеки, Тито и Джермейном — в качестве музыкантов-дублёров, играя на конго и тамбурине, соответственно. Позднее Джексон начал выступать как бэк-вокалист и танцор; в возрасте восьми лет он и Джермейн стали основными вокалистами, и группа была переименована в The Jackson 521. Группа активно гастролировала на Среднем Западе с 1966 по 1968 год. Часто они выступали в ряде «чёрных» клубов и мест, известных как «Chitlin' circuit», нередко разогревая публику перед стриптизом. В 1966 году они выиграли местный конкурс талантов, выступив с хитами студии Motown Records и «I Got You (I Feel Good)» Джеймса Брауна с Майклом в качестве основного вокалиста22. Вскоре Джексоны поднялись на общенациональный уровень, а в 1970 году их первые четыре сингла побывали на первой строчке американского чарта Billboard Hot 100. Постепенно Майкл выделился в качестве фронтмена детского квинтета, фактически именно ему доставались главные сольные партии. Он обращал на себя внимание своей необычной манерой танца и поведения на сцене, которую он копировал со своих кумиров — Джеймса Брауна, Джеки Уилсона и др. 1975—1981: Контракт с Epic и Off the Wall| править код В 1973 году успех семейного проекта начал падать, звукозаписывающая компания ограничивала их финансовые возможности, и в 1976 году они подписали контракт с другой фирмой, в результате чего им пришлось снова сменить имя на The Jacksons, так как Motown забрал имя «Jackson 5» себе. С 1976 по 1984 годы они издают ещё 6 альбомов, разъезжая по стране в турне. Между тем Джексон выпустил четыре сольных альбома и ряд успешных сольных синглов, среди которых «Got to Be There», «Rockin' Robin" и достигший в 1972 году первого места в чартах «Ben» (баллада, посвящённая его домашней крысе). В 1978 году Майкл снялся вместе с Дайаной Росс в экранизации бродвейского мюзикла «Виз» по сказке «Удивительный Волшебник из Страны Оз». На съёмках он познакомился с музыкальным режиссёром Куинси Джонсом (англ. Quincy Jones), который станет продюсером его самых известных альбомов. Первый из них, Off the Wall, вышел 10 августа 1979 года. На вершину чартов попали диско-хит «Don’t Stop ’til You Get Enough» и более медленная композиция «Rock With You», а сам альбом разошёлся тиражом более 20 млн. Многие музыкальные обозревателикто? считают Off the Wall последней вершиной эпохи музыки диско. 1982—1983: Thriller и «Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever»| править код Основная статья: Thriller Джексон в 1988 г. Альбом Thriller вошёл в историю как самый продаваемый альбом в мире. По поводу этого альбома продюсер Куинси Джонс заявил в интервью журналу «Тайм»: «„Чёрная“ музыка вынуждена была играть вторую скрипку в течение долгого времени, но её дух — целая движущая сила в поп-музыке, которую Майкл соединил с каждой душой в мире». Выпущенный в ноябре 1982 Thriller дал Америке девять синглов: «The Girl Is Mine» (№ 2, дуэт с Полом Маккартни), «Billie Jean» (№ 1, премия «Грэмми», самый крупный хит за всю карьеру Джексона и один из наиболее семплируемых треков фанк-музыки), «Beat It» (№ 1, ещё одна «Грэмми»), «Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’» (№ 5), «Human Nature» (№ 7), «P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)» (№ 10), «Thriller» (№ 4), «Baby Be Mine», «The Lady in My Life». Thriller возглавлял Billboard 200 в течение девяти месяцев (37 недель) и не покидал пределов этого чарта более двух лет (122 недели). За этот альбом Джексон получил семь премий «Грэмми» (в том числе в номинации «лучший альбом года», а восьмая Грэмми была за аудиозапись рассказа «Инопланетянин» по одноимённому фильму) и семь American Music Awards (Американские музыкальные премии). В 1985 альбом был объявлен Книгой рекордов Гиннесса «самым продаваемым альбомом всех времен и народов». По данным на июль 2001, продано 26 миллионов копий альбома в США23, что сделало его вторым альбомом по продажам в истории Америки после The Greatest Hits группы The Eagles (27 миллионов). Во всём мире Thriller был реализован рекордным тиражом в 109 миллионов копий. Джексон и его продюсеры использовали активно развивающееся музыкальное телевидение: его революционные видеоролики стали первыми клипами чернокожего исполнителя в постоянной ротации телеканала MTV, которому исполнился только год во время выпуска альбома. Встреча Майкла Джексона с Рональдом Рейганом и с его женой Нэнси 1980-е годы можно охарактеризовать, как «золотую» эпоху Майкла Джексона. 30 ноября 1982 года вышел Thriller, остающийся до сих пор самым продаваемым альбомом в мире. 25 марта 1983 года на юбилейном шоу «Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever», которое транслировалось на всю Северную Америку, во время исполнения песни «Billie Jean» Майкл Джексон впервые продемонстрировал свою знаменитую «лунную походку». Это выступление вошло в список самых значимых моментов на американском телевидении. 1984—1985: Pepsi, «We Are the World» и бизнес-карьера| править код В феврале 1984 года выходит созданный Майклом Джексоном и режиссёром Джоном Лэндисом 14-минутный фильм «Thriller», который задаёт новые стандарты музыкального видео и который вместе с другими клипами Джексона способствует становлению видеомузыкальной индустрии в лице недавно появившегося канала MTV. 14 мая 1984 года, в Белом Доме, Майкл получает награду от президента Рональда Рейгана за поддержку благотворительных организаций, которые помогают людям преодолеть злоупотребление алкоголем и наркотиками. С 6 июля по 9 декабря 1984 г. в Америке и Канаде братья Джексоны проводят крупнейший для групп того времени «Victory Tour»: 55 концертов, более 2 миллионов зрителей, более 75 миллионов долларов прибыли. На тот момент это были рекордные мировые достижения. Майкл пожертвовал на благотворительность весь свой доход с этого тура — 5 миллионов долларов. Также в 1984 году Джексон вновь лидирует в американских чартах, на этот раз с записанной в дуэте с Полом Маккартни композицией «Say Say Say». На следующий год Майкл скупил большую часть акций компании ATV Music Publishing, обладавшей правами на большинство песен The Beatles, что послужило причиной размолвки с Маккартни, который сам мечтал выкупить эти акции. Майкл Джексон также работал вместе с Фредди Меркьюри, сделав с ним несколько пробных записей, сообщил гитарист Queen Брайан Мэй24, но сотрудничество так и не состоялось из-за занятости обоих музыкантов. 7 марта 1985 года выходит сингл «We Are the World» (рус. «Мы — это мир»). Песня была написана Майклом Джексоном и Лайонелом Ричи и исполнена известнейшими музыкантами США. Средства, собранные от продаж в размере $61 800 000 были направлены для помощи голодающим в Эфиопии. Однако 1980-е были ознаменованы не только достижениями и рекордами. 27 января 1984 года — день, который многое изменил в жизни Майкла Джексона. Майкл с братьями снимался в рекламе Pepsi. По просьбе режиссёра он задержался в опасной близости от пиротехнических устройств. Его волосы загорелись и Майкл получил ожоги кожи головы 3 степени2526. Находясь в больнице, Майкл посетил детское ожоговое отделение, и после этого решил вместо получения многомиллионной компенсации от компании Pepsi открыть с помощью Pepsi детский ожоговый центр своего имени. Это стало началом благотворительной деятельности Майкла, которую он не прекращал до конца своих дней. На открытии того самого ожогового центра Майкла попросили позировать в кислородной барокамере для пациентов с обширными ожогами тела. Майкл позировал лёжа на спине, а потом повернулся на бок и притворился спящим. Так родился самый известный миф в шоу-бизнесе, что Майкл Джексон якобы хочет прожить 150 лет и для этого каждую ночь спит в барокамере. На самом же деле, это был единственный случай, когда Майкл Джексон «спал» в барокамере. Другим следствием ожога стало то, что перенесенный организмом стресс спровоцировал развитие витилиго, болезни, передавшейся Майклу по материнской линии, и нарушающей пигментацию кожи. Это привело к необходимости наносить усиленный грим, и избегать солнечного света. Ещё одно последствие: Джексон так и не оправился от этой травмы, и боли не оставляли Майкла до конца жизни, и он вынужден был начать регулярно принимать обезболивающие препараты. Кроме того, после ожога Майкл впервые познакомился с пластической хирургией, когда ему восстанавливали поврежденную кожу и волосяной покров головы. После этого он и решился на операцию носа и подбородка. Всё это в совокупности с переходом на вегетарианскую диету, и потерей веса привело к значительным изменениям во внешности певца, что постоянно являлось пищей для обсуждения в прессе2728. 1986—1990: Bad, фильмы, автобиография и Неверлэнд| править код В сентябре 1986 года Майкл Джексон впервые за 8 лет (со времён картины «Виз») вновь снялся в кино. Это был 17-минутный 3D-фильм «Капитан Ио», снятый Джорджем Лукасом и Фрэнсисом Фордом Копполой специально для демонстрации в парках «Диснейленда». 31 августа 1987 года выходит альбом Bad. Тираж более 45 миллионов. Это — первый в истории альбом, содержащий пять синглов, которые были на первой строчке Billboard. С 12 сентября 1987 года по 14 января 1989 года длился грандиозный «Bad Tour». 123 концерта в 15 странах, на которых побывало 4,4 миллиона зрителей. Турне собрало более 125 миллионов долларов и стало крупнейшим в мире. В Лондоне был установлен новый рекорд — 504 тысячи зрителей2930. 29 октября 1988 года на экраны выходит музыкальный фильм «Лунная походка», имевший успех в прокате и заработавший 67 миллионов долларов, а после изданный на видео в количестве 800 тысяч копий (на 1989 год). В 1989 году, на церемонии награждения Soul Train Music Award, актриса Элизабет Тейлор в своей речи назвала Майкла Джексона «the true king of pop, rock and soul» (рус. «настоящий король поп-, рок- и соул-музыки»), и неофициальный титул «the king of pop» закрепился за Майклом Джексоном навечно. 1991—1997: Dangerous, HIStory I & II| править код Из-за повышенного внимания к своей персоне Джексон большую часть времени проводил в уединении на своём строго охраняемом от посторонних ранчо Neverland. Там его посещали немногие друзья, включая Элизабет Тейлор. По словам телохранителей, Майкл не пускал туда собственных братьев и отца без особого пропуска, а вот матери Джексона Кэтрин позволялось проходить на территорию ранчо без разрешения. На ранчо также жили дети, к которым певец был всегда неравнодушен. В 1991 году он написал два сингла для мультсериала «Симпсоны», фанатом которых являлся. Однако из-за ограничений, налагаемых контрактом, его имя не было упомянуто в титрах31. 26 ноября 1991 года вышел альбом Dangerous, релизу которого предшествовала премьера масштабного видеоклипа к синглу «Black or White» (рус. «Чёрный или белый»). В течение пяти недель «Black or White» занимал верхнюю строчку чартов и стал самым большим хитом Джексона после «Billie Jean». Как и с предыдущих, с этого альбома было выпущено семь синглов. Помимо «Black or White» (№ 1) они включали «Remember the Time» (№ 3), «In the Closet» (№ 6) и «Will You Be There» (№ 7). Для «Remember the Time» был снят клип с многомиллионным бюджетом и компьютерными спецэффектами, в котором фараона Египта и его супругу изобразили Эдди Мерфи и топ-модель Иман. На протяжении 1990-х лицо Джексона сильно изменилось, а его кожа стала совершенно белой. Фото 1997 года 16 июня 1995 года вышел двойной альбом HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I: на первом диске — сборник величайших хитов, на втором — 15 новых песен. Предполагалось, что это будет первая часть трилогии. Первым синглом был выпущен «Scream» — дуэт певца с сестрой, Джанет Джексон. Песня сопровождалась футуристическим видеоклипом, на съёмки которого было потрачено свыше семи миллионов долларов. Альбом дебютировал под номером один в Billboard 200 и был распродан тиражом более 20 миллионов экземпляров (7 миллионов копий в США). Многие новые песни из него были выпущены синглами, среди них баллада о Москве («Stranger in Moscow»; записать песню о российской столице Джексон пообещал, впервые побывав там в 1993 году), композиция на экологическую тему «Earth Song» (пять недель на первом месте в Великобритании) и композиция в стиле современного ритм-энд-блюза «You Are Not Alone» (его тринадцатый «номер один» в Billboard Hot 100), написанный и спродюсированный для него Ар Келли. В клипе на «You Are Not Alone» Майкл появился полуобнажённым вместе со своей первой супругой — Лизой Марией Пресли, дочерью Элвиса Пресли. В 1997 году вышел альбом Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix: саундтрек к фильму «Призраки» и сборник танцевальных ремиксов на треки из HIStory. Отзывы на этот диск были в основном положительными, а заглавная композиция возглавила чарты продаж во многих странах, в том числе в Великобритании. В США альбом прошёл практически незамеченным и не достиг первой строчки в чартах. Визиты в Россию| править код В 1986 году готовился визит Майкла Джексона в Москву на открытие первых Игр доброй воли. Планировалось, что он исполнил бы песню «We are the World». Но, в итоге, Джексон был вынужден отменить поездку в СССР32. Впервые в Москву Майкл Джексон приехал в сентябре 1993 года. Его концерт был организован фирмой «Десса», организатор гастролей — Самвел Гаспаров33. Концерт прошёл 15 сентября на открытой площадке — Большой спортивной арене стадиона «Лужники» при проливном дожде. Вскоре после концерта фирма прекратила своё существование из-за финансовых проблем, а стадион был закрыт на ремонт. Во время концерта шёл проливной дождь, лужи которого убирал обслуживающий персонал прямо во время выступления Майкла Джексона. В своем номере московского отеля Джексон написал балладу об одиночестве — «Stranger in Moscow», которая вошла в альбом 1995 года History и вышла в виде сингла. Второе выступление Джексона в России прошло 17 сентября 1996 года на московском стадионе «Динамо»34. Во время визита Майкл Джексон встретился с тогдашним мэром Москвы Юрием Лужковым, начальником службы охраны президента РФ Коржаковым, композитором Игорем Крутым. 2001—2003: Invincible| править код Следующий студийный альбом Джексона был записан только через шесть лет, его выпуск не раз откладывался. Лейбл Sony неохотно соглашался вкладывать миллионы долларов в затянувшийся процесс записи и последующей раскрутки альбома, что в конечном счёте привело к ссоре певца с гигантом звукозаписи. Invincible (рус. Непобедимый), выпущенный в октябре 2001 года, содержал 16 треков, включая сингл «You Rock My World», в клипе к которому снялись известные актёры Марлон Брандо и Крис Такер. Альбом был неоднозначно встречен критиками, а цифры его продаж были в два раза скромнее, чем у HIStory. Песня «Invincible» посвящена 15-летнему афронорвежскому мальчику по имени Беньямин Хермансен, который был убит группой неонацистов в городе Осло (Норвегия, 26 января 2001). Омер Бхатти, близкий друг Джексона, был хорошим другом Беньямина Хермансена. Майкл Джексон пишет в послании: «Этот альбом посвящён Беньямину „Бенни“ Хермансену. Мы должны помнить — Нужно судить человека не по цвету его кожи, а по его личным качествам. Беньямин… Мы тебя любим… Покойся с миром». В целях продвижения альбома был организован бенефис в честь 30-летия сольной карьеры Майкла Джексона в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, состоявшийся в сентябре 2001. Майкл Джексон появился на сцене рядом с его братьями, впервые с 1984 года. Бенефис также включал выступления Бритни Спирс, Mýa, Usher, Уитни Хьюстон, Tamia, 'N Sync, Слеш, Аарона Картера. Также планировался мировой тур в поддержку альбома, но в связи с терактами 11 сентября тур отменили. Альбом породил три сингла, «You Rock My World», «Cry» и «Butterflies», последняя из которых не имела музыкального видео. «Unbreakable» должна была быть выпущена в виде сингла, однако в связи с рядом финансовых вопросов Sony отказалась выпустить его. В ноябре 2003 года Джексон выпустил сборник хитов Number Ones. Вошедшие в сборник 18 треков включали 16 ранее изданных хитов, живое исполнение песни «Ben» и новый сингл «One More Chance». К концу 2004 года, продажи Number Ones по всему миру превысили 6 миллионов копий. 2003—2009: Последние годы и «This Is It Tour»| править код В 2003 году Джексону пришлось предстать перед судом по обвинению в растлении несовершеннолетнихне указан 2211 дней. После длительного судебного разбирательства музыкант был оправдан. После суда Майкл Джексон уединился от журналистов в Бахрейне и приступил к подготовке записи благотворительного сингла памяти жертв урагана «Катрина». Вскоре выяснилось, что далеко не все приглашённые музыканты захотели участвовать в проекте, возглавляемом Джексоном. Хотя песня «I Have This Dream» была записана, синглом она так и не вышла, по неясным обстоятельствам. 16 ноября 2004 Майкл Джексон выпустил «Michael Jackson: The Ultimate Collection» — набор из 5 дисков — содержащий 57 треков и 13 ранее невыпущенных записей, охватывающий период с 1969 по 2004 годы, плюс неизданный ранее живой концерт 1992 года на DVD. Летом 2008 года компания Sony BMG запустила глобальную акцию, в рамках которой жители более чем 20 стран мира голосовали за свои любимые песни Майкла Джексона, и таким образом принимали участие в составлении сборника хитов «короля поп-музыки» в своей стране. На суд фанатов было представлено 122 трека. В альбом, который в каждой стране стал уникальным, вошло порядка 17-18 треков на каждом диске (всего их оказалось 1 или 2, в зависимости от страны). Кроме того, Майкл Джексон записал свой новый сольный альбом, выпуск которого планировался на 2009 год. В записи альбома участвовали рэперы Will.I.Am, Канье Уэст и R&B-певец Эйкон. В ноябре 2008 года сын короля Бахрейна, шейх Абдулла бин Хамад аль-Халифа, по приглашению которого певец находился в этой стране, подал на Майкла Джексона в суд за невыполнение контрактных обязательств. Шейх требовал выплаты ему семи миллионов долларов.35 В марте 2009 года Майкл объявил о том, что собирается дать последнюю серию концертов в Лондоне под названием «This Is It Tour». Концерты должны были начаться 13 июля 2009 и завершиться 6 марта 2010. Когда 5 марта 2009 на специальной пресс-конференции Джексон объявил о возвращении на сцену, речь шла о 10 концертах на стадионе The O2 arena, вмещающем 20 тысяч человек. Однако спрос на билеты был настолько высок, что пришлось запланировать ещё 40 выступлений. Концертный тур так и не состоялся по причине смерти певца. Смерть, церемония прощания и похороны| править код Основная статья: Смерть Майкла Джексона Статуя Майкла Джексона на стадионе «Крейвен Коттедж» в Лондоне Майкл Джексон скончался 25 июня 2009 года в результате передозировки лекарственных препаратов, в частности пропофола36. Утром 25 июня 2009 года Конрад Мюррей сделал Майклу Джексону инъекцию пропофола и оставил певца одного. Примерно через 2 часа Мюррей вернулся и увидел своего пациента лежащим на кровати с широко открытыми глазами и ртом. Врач попытался реанимировать певца, но попытки не увенчались успехом. В 12:21 по местному тихоокеанскому времени был зарегистрирован звонок на номер 91137. Приехавшие через 3 минуты и 17 секунд медики обнаружили уже не дышащего Джексона с остановившимся сердцем38 и сразу начали проводить сердечно-лёгочную реанимацию38. Попытки вернуть Джексона к жизни продолжались по дороге и в течение часа после приезда в Медицинский центр Калифорнийского университета в 13:1439. Эти попытки оказались безуспешными40. Смерть была констатирована в 14:26 по местному времени41. Новость о его смерти получила огласку в первые же минуты после произошедшего. Слухи и новости о смерти Майкла Джексона побили сетевые рекорды, спровоцировав своеобразные интернет-«пробки»42 и резкий рост трафика на таких сайтах, как Google43, Facebook43, Yahoo!44, Twitter45 и Википедия46. 25—26 июня 2009 года исполнители: The Game, Chris Brown, Diddy, DJ Khalil, Polow da Don, Марио Уайненс, Usher и Boyz II Men записали сингл «Better on the Other Side», посвященный уходу из жизни Майкла Джексона. Текст песни написал Джейсон Тейлор (The Game). 30 июня 2009 года на песню был выпущен клип47. 7 июля 2009 года в Лос-Анджелесе прошла церемония прощания, состоявшая из семейной службы в Зале Свободы в мемориальном парке Форест-Лаун на Голливудских холмах, за которой последовало публичное прощание в «Стейплз Центре». Гроб Джексона стоял перед сценой во время церемонии, транслировавшейся в прямом эфире по всему миру, которую посмотрели около миллиарда людей, но никакой информации по поводу местонахождения тела не было обнародовано48. Стиви Уандер, Лайонел Ричи, Мэрайя Кэри, Дженнифер Хадсон, Ашер, Джермейн Джексон и Шахин Джафарголи исполнили песни Джексона. Берри Горди и Смоки Робинсон произнесли панегирики, а Куин Латифа зачитала «Он был у нас» (англ. We had him) — поэму, написанную по случаю Майей Энджелу49. Преподобный Эль Шарптон сорвал аплодисменты зала, когда сказал, обращаясь к детям Джексона: «В вашем отце не было ничего странного. Странным было то, с чем ваш отец сталкивался»50. 11-летняя дочь Джексона — Пэрис Кэтрин — произнесла со слезами: «С того момента, как я родилась, папочка был лучшим отцом, которого вы только можете себе представить… Я просто хотела сказать, что я так его люблю!»51. Появлялись сообщения, что Майкл Джексон был тайно похоронен 8-го или 9-го августа 2009 года на лос-анджелесском кладбище Форест-Лаун, однако позднее появились сведения, что он будет похоронен только в сентябре. Окончательные похороны Джексона состоялись в четверг, 3 сентября на кладбище Форест-Лаун в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса. Логотип «Викиновостей» Викиновости по теме: Суд признал виновным врача, лечившего Майкла Джексона, в его смерти Власти Лос-Анджелеса тем временем ведут расследование смерти Майкла Джексона. Коронер Лос-Анджелеса квалифицировал действия врачей как убийство и не исключил судебного процесса над ними52. В ноябре 2011 года Конрад Мюррей был признан виновным в непреднамеренном убийстве и был приговорен к 4 годам тюрьмы. Он также лишился лицензии на медицинскую практику. Посмертные альбомы| править код Sony заключила с семьёй Майкла контракт на выпуск новых десяти альбомов Джексона. Они будут включать в себя переиздания некоторых старых альбомов и сборники никогда не издававшихся песен. Первым из этих альбомов стал Michael, выпущенный уже в 2010 году. От критиков он получил смешанные отзывы, но, по всеобщему признанию, вышел значительно лучше, чем ожидалось. С альбома было выпущено четыре сингла, на каждый были сняты клипы. Сам Майкл в них задействован на кадрах-вставках из прижизненных клипов. Через год был выпущен ремикс-альбом Immortal, состоявший из ремиксов лучших хитов Майкла. Этот альбом послужил саундтреком для шоу Цирка дю Солей «Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour», которое включало в себя номера на основе песен Джексона и его танцев. В создании номеров принимали участие хореографы, ранее работавшие с Майклом при жизни. В мае 2014 года вышел второй посмертный студийный альбом Майкла, Xscape. Этот альбом состоял из 8 песен, причём одна из них, сингл Love Never Felt So Good, была сделана в двух вариантах: сольный и дуэт с Джастином Тимберлейком (на второй вариант был снят клип). 18 мая 2014 года, на церемонии Billboard, выступило иллюзорное изображение Джексона, созданное с помощью технологии «Призрак Пеппера» (хотя большинство для удобства предпочитают называть его голограммой53), «исполнив» песню с альбома «Slave To The Rhythm». Реакция фанатов была смешанной, многие полагают, что на самом деле был использован двойник54. Творчество| править код Клипы и хореография| править код Джексона также называют Королём музыкального видео55. Стив Хей из Allmusic наблюдал, как Джексон превратил клип в произведение искусства через сложные сюжетные линии, танцы, спецэффекты и появление знаменитостей в эпизодических ролях, одновременно разрушая расовые барьеры. До Триллера Джексон тщетно пытался пробиться на MTV якобы потому, что он афроамериканец. Давление со стороны CBS Records убедило MTV начать показывать «Billie Jean», а затем «Beat It», что приводит к длительному партнерству с Джексоном, а также помогает другим чёрным музыкантам получить признание. Сотрудники MTV отрицают расизм в их показах или давление, чтобы они изменили свою позицию. MTV утверждает, что они играли рок-музыку независимо от расы. Популярность его видео на MTV помогла поставить относительно молодой канал «на карту»; внимание на MTV сместилось в сторону поп и R&B5657. Его представление на «Мотаун: вчера, сегодня, навсегда» изменило рамки живого шоу на сцене; «То, что Джексон исполнял синхронно „Billie Jean“, само по себе не экстраординарно, но факт, что это не изменило впечатление от выступления экстраординарно, было ли это выступление вживую или синхронно, это не влияет на аудиторию», создавая тем самым эпоху, в которой артисты воссоздают образы музыкального видео на сцене. Такие короткие фильмы, как Триллер, в основном оставались уникальными для Джексона, в то время как танцу танцевальной группы в «Beat It» неоднократно подражали. Хореография Триллера стала частью глобальной поп-культуры, копируясь повсюду, от индийских фильмов до тюрьмы на Филиппинах. Короткометражный клип Триллер отмечен увеличением уровня музыкальных клипов и был назван самым успешным музыкальным видео, когда-либо попадавшим в Книгу Рекордов Гиннеса58. В 19-минутном видео на песню «Bad» — режиссёр Мартин Скорсезе — Джексон начал использовать сексуальные образы и хореографию, не виданную ранее в его работе. Время от времени он захватывал или касался груди, туловища и промежности. Отвечая на вопрос Опры в интервью в 1993 году о том, почему он хватается за промежность, он ответил: «Я думаю, это происходит подсознательно», и он описал это как то, что не было запланировано, но, скорее, как то, что было вынуждено музыкой. «Bad» получил смешанный прием от поклонников и критиков, журнал «Time» назвал его «позорным». В фильме также показан Уэсли Снайпс, в будущих клипах Джексона знаменитости будут часто получать эпизодические роли5960. Для «Smooth Criminal» Джексон экспериментировал с инновационным «антигравитационным наклоном» в своих выступлениях. Этот манёвр требует специальной обуви, за которую он получил патент США № 5255452. Хотя видео на песню «Leave Me Alone» не был официально выпущен в США, в 1989 году он был номинирован на три награды Billboard Music Video Awards; в том же году он получил награду «Золотой Лев» за качество спецэффектов, используемых в его постановках. В 1990-м году «Leave Me Alone» выиграл Грэмми как лучшее музыкальное видео, короткая форма. Он получил награду MTV Video Vanguard Award в 1988-м году и награду Артист Десятилетия MTV Video Vanguard Award в 1990-м году в ознаменование достижений в его искусстве в 1980-х годах, а в 1991-м первая премия была переименована в его честь. «Black or White» сопровождалась спорным клипом, премьера которого состоялась 14 ноября 1991 года одновременно в 27 странах, по оценкам, аудитория составила 500 миллионов человек, самая большая из когда-либо посмотревших музыкальное видео. Показанные сцены были истолкованы как имеющие сексуальный характер, а также как изображение насилия. Оскорбляющие сцены в финальной части 14-минутной версии были отредактированы, чтобы предотвратить запрет на видео, и Джексон извинился. Наряду с Джексоном, в клипе участвовали Маколей Калкин, Пегги Липтон и Джордж Вендт. Эта работа помогла ввести морфинг как важную технологию в музыкальные клипы61. Личная жизнь| править код Семья| править код Майкл (под зонтом) и двое его детей в масках Майкл Джексон был дважды женат. С 1994 по 1996 годы он был женат на Лизе-Мари Пресли, дочери Элвиса Пресли. Они впервые встретились в 1975 году во время одного из торжеств в MGM Grand Hotel, в казино. Через общего друга в начале 1993 года они снова встретились, и их отношения дошли до серьёзных. Каждый день они созванивались. Когда Джексона обвинили в растлении малолетних и это стало достоянием общественности, Джексон попал в зависимость от Пресли: он нуждался в эмоциональной поддержке, а Пресли объясняла: «Я верила, что он не сделал ничего плохого, и что он был невиновен, я стала ближе к нему. Я хотела спасти его. Я чувствовала, что могу это сделать» Вскоре она уговорила его урегулировать обвинения во внесудебном порядке, а также в необходимости реабилитации для восстановления здоровья. В октябре 1993 года Джексон предложил Пресли по телефону: «Если бы я попросил выйти за меня замуж, ты бы это сделала?» Они поженились 26 мая 1994 года в Доминиканской Республике в тайне, отрицая это почти два месяца. Бракосочетание состоялось в доме местного судьи Уго Альвареса Переса в городе Санто-Доминго62. Венчание состоялось в церкви Св. Станислава в городке Альтос де Чавон. Брак был назван «полуфиктивным»62, так как по законам Доминиканской Республики ни одна женщина не может выйти снова замуж, если после развода не прошло три месяца. А Лиза Мария в те дни только развелась со своим бывшим супругом62. Джексон и Пресли развелись менее чем через два года, но остались друзьями. В 1997 году Пресли сопровождала женатого на Дебби Роу Майкла во время турне HIStory. В ноябре 1996 года, после развода с ней, Джексон женился на Дебби Роу (бывшая медсестра), от которой у него двое детей: сын — Принс Майкл Джексон Ien (род. 13 февраля 1997) и дочь — Пэрис-Майкл Кэтрин Джексонen (род. 3 апреля 1998). В 1999 Дебби Роу и Майкл Джексон развелись. Второй сын — Принс Майкл Джексон IIen (Blanket — англ. Одеяло) (род. 21 февраля 2002) появился на свет от суррогатной матери, личность которой неизвестна63. С этим ребёнком связана скандальная история, когда Майкл, показывая своим фанатам на улице Принса, немного пошатнулся и многим показалось что Майкл едва не уронил его64. Джексон всегда старался скрыть свою семью от прессы и поклонников: при появлении на публике с отцом детям надевали маски65. Опеку над детьми после смерти Джексона взяла его мать — Кэтрин Джексон. В жизни хорошими друзьями Майкла Джексона были:Уитни Хьюстон, Дайана Росс, Брук Шилдс, Элизабет Тэйлор, Марлон Брандо, Эдди Мёрфи, Марк Лестер, Крис Такер, Маколей Калкин, Элтон Джон, Лайонел Ричи, Стиви Уандер, Омер Бхатти. Кроме того, Майкл Джексон восхищался талантом Фредди Меркьюри и посещал концерты группы Queen. Был в хороших дружеских отношениях с принцессой Дианой. Здоровье| править код Джексон часто появлялся с зонтиком и в тёмных очках, укрывая кожу от солнечного света Основная статья: Здоровье и внешний вид Майкла Джексона С середины 1980-х годов внешность Майкла Джексона заметно изменилась66. Его кожа становилась всё светлее. Как рассказал сам Джексон, причина его «белизны» — редкая генетическая болезнь витилиго и тому есть множество подтверждений на фотографиях, где видны белые молочные пятна на теле Майкла67. Эти изменения скрывали при помощи грима. Джексон категорически отрицал слухи, будто намеренно пытался превратиться в белого человека68. Болезнь заставляла певца постоянно закрываться от солнца с помощью зонтов, масок, темной многослойной одежды. По рассказам некоторых врачей, он подвергся нескольким операциям носа, а также по приподнятию лба, утончению губ, операциям на щеках, на веках69 и по созданию ямочки на подбородке70. Хирург Арнольд Кляйн подтвердил, что оперировал нос певца7172. Сам певец заявлял, что лишь 2 раза изменил форму носа, а также сделал ямочку на подбородке. Все остальное он категорически опровергал, объясняя изменения во внешности взрослением, строгой вегетарианской диетой73. В дальнейшем Джексон испытывал проблемы, связанные с последствиями операций. В начале 2000-х Майкл некоторое время появлялся на публике в медицинской маске. Стали ходить слухи, что нос Джексона разрушается, и что ему пришлось провести пластическую операцию по восстановлению носа. Позже Джексон появился на публике с пластырем на носу. Сам исполнитель сказал, что это был обезболивающий пластырь, который он надел из-за аллергии. Хирург Арнольд Кляйн впоследствии подтвердил, что оперировал нос певца, чтобы восстановить Майклу возможность дышать7172. Обвинения в растлении несовершеннолетних| править код Question book-4.svg В этом разделе не хватает ссылок на источники информации. Информация должна быть проверяема, иначе она может быть поставлена под сомнение и удалена. Вы можете отредактировать эту статью, добавив ссылки на авторитетные источники. Эта отметка установлена 8 декабря 2013 года. Поклонники Майкла проводили демонстрации в его поддержку во время обвинений. Надпись на плакате — «Майкл невиновен» Майкл Джексон дважды представал перед судом по обвинению в растлении несовершеннолетних, оба раза мальчиков. В 1993 году его обвинили в растлении 13-летнего Джордана Чандлера. Джордан был фанатом Джексона и часто бывал у него на ранчо «Неверлэнд». По словам отца мальчика, сын признался ему, что певец заставлял его трогать свои гениталии. Полиция провела расследование этих обвинений, в ходе которого Майклу пришлось продемонстрировать свои гениталии для сравнения с тем, что описывал мальчик. В итоге стороны заключили мировую: Джексон заплатил семье Чандлера 22 миллиона долларов, а Джордан отказался свидетельствовать против Майкла. Десять лет спустя, в 2003 году, Майклу снова предъявили аналогичное обвинение. На сей раз певца обвинили в растлении 13-летнего Гэвина Арвизо, тоже постоянного гостя на ранчо «Неверлэнд». Во время пребывания на ранчо дети часто спали в одной комнате с Джексоном и даже на его постели. По утверждению обвинения, Джексон якобы напоил Гэвина, что уже является преступлением по законам США, а затем занимался с ним мастурбацией. Помимо этого, он якобы часто щупал Гэвина и других детей. 18 декабря полиция провела обыски в Джексоновом поместье «Неверлэнд», а 20-го певец был арестован, и через сутки выпущен под залог. Как и в предыдущий раз, Джексон категорически отрицал обвинение, заявляя, что семья Арвизо просто пытается заниматься вымогательством. Суд над Майклом продолжался с февраля по май 2005 года. Более 2200 средств массовой информации со всего мира аккредитовали своих журналистов для освещения скандального процесса. Суд присяжных постановил, что улик недостаточно и Джексон невиновен. Постоянные судебные разбирательства привели к ухудшению состояния здоровья Джексона, он даже начал употреблять болеутоляющие средства, чтобы справиться со стрессом. Кроме того, суд привёл к полному опустошению банковских счетов: услуги лучших адвокатов США стоили более $100.000.000.не указан 1533 дня После смерти певца в 2009 году Джордан Чандлер признался, что оклеветал Майкла Джексона. На это, ради денег, его заставил пойти отец Эван Чандлер (который позднее покончил с собой).747576 Религиозные взгляды| править код Майкл Джексон не был открытым последователем какой-либо церкви, однако проявлял интерес к религии различных конфессий. Кэтрин Джексон (мать Майкла) была крещена в 1963 году, когда Майклу было пять лет. Мать пыталась воспитать Майкла как свидетеля Иеговы и побуждала его к изучению Библии, посещению христианских встреч в Залах Царства и проповеди. Однако взаимоотношения его с организацией свидетелей Иеговы не сложились. К 1984 году, несмотря на его огромную известность, Майкл Джексон продолжал проповедовать как свидетель Иеговы, два раза в неделю, может быть, час или два. Он также присутствовал на христианских встречах в Зале Царства с матерью четыре раза в неделю, когда бывал в городе. Он отказывался от употребления в пищу крови, празднования Пасхи и Рождества, которые он рассматривал как «языческие праздники», от празднования собственного дня рождения77. Тем не менее, в 1987-м году, Джексон покидает организацию свидетелей Иеговы в ответ на неодобрительные отзывы о видеофильме «Триллер»78. Этому, в частности, поспособствовало то, что сестра Майкла Ла Тойя Джексон была исключена из организации примерно в это же время. Майклу, как и всем остальным членам организации, было запрещено общаться с ней на духовные темы (на бытовые темы в вынужденной ситуации общаться можно), что стало для него ударом. Майкл нарушил этот принцип и в результате сам перестал посещать встречи свидетелей Иеговы79. В 1987 году было объявлено, что Майкл Джексон больше не является свидетелем Иеговы80. Брат Майкла, Джермен Джексон, открыто исповедует ислам, и часто дарил брату книги об этой религии. Джермен надеялся, что увлечение религией защитит Майкла от нервных расстройств и дурных привычек81. 21 ноября 2008 года таблоид The Sun сообщил, что Джексон на церемонии шахады, «свидетельство, что нет Бога кроме Аллаха и Мухамад его посланник» якобы сменил имя на Микаэль в знак принятия ислама, когда был в Лос-Анджелесе у композитора Стива Поркаро82. Эта информация никогда не была подтверждена самим Джексоном. Адвокат Джексона Лонделл Макмиллан опроверг это сообщение, сказав про него, что «это ерунда. Это полная неправда»8384. Джексон также был близко знаком с Андре Краучем, христианским музыкантом и исполнителем госпела. Незадолго до смерти певец посетил вместе с Краучем христианскую церковь и исполнил несколько христианских песен. По словам Крауча и его сестры, Джексон расспрашивал об их обычаях, но ничего не говорил о желании присоединиться к их деноминации8586. Награды и достижения| править код Звезда Майкла Джексона на голливудской «Аллее славы» Достижения Джексона — одного из немногих музыкантов, дважды введённых в Зал славы рок-н-ролла (в составе коллектива Jackson 5 и как сольного артиста), — включают в себя ряд рекордов в Книге рекордов Гиннесса, звание «Самого успешного артиста всех времён», 15 премий «Грэмми»789. Ещё при жизни Майкла Джексона люди, с подачи Элизабет Тейлор, неофициально называли его «Королём поп-музыки», но это звание так сильно прижилось к Джексону, что музыкальное общество признало его таковым официально. Альбом Джексона 1982 года Thriller остаётся самым продаваемым альбомом всех времён, и ещё четыре его сольных студийных альбома входят в число самых продаваемых в мире: Off the Wall (1979), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991) и HIStory (1995). Джексон популяризировал сложные для исполнения танцевальные техники такие, как «робот» и «лунная походка». Джексон был также награждён «За выдающийся вклад в мировую культуру» за вклад сотен миллионов долларов в 39 поддерживавшихся им благотворительных организаций и его собственный фонд Heal the World87. Награждён (посмертно) на «Премии Муз-ТВ 2010» за огромный вклад в мировую музыкальную индустрию. Приз вручён сестре певца Джексон, Ла Тойя (LaToya Jackson). Дискография| править код Основная статья: Дискография Майкла Джексона См. также: Дискография синглов Майкла Джексона Студийные альбомы| править код Got to Be There (1972) Ben (1972) Music & Me (1973) Forever, Michael (1975) Off the Wall (1979) Thriller (1982) Bad (1987) Dangerous (1991) HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (1995) Invincible (2001) Посмертные релизы| править код Michael (2010)88 Xscape (2014) Песни, занимавшие высокие места в чарте Billboard Hot 100| править код См. : Список песен Майкла Джексона и Список песен The Jackson 5 Также: Список песен, написанных и спродюсированных Майклом Джексоном Год Песня № 1971 Got to Be There 4 1972 Rockin' Robin 2 Ben 1 1979 Don’t Stop 'til You Get Enough 1 1980 Rock With You 1 Off the Wall 10 She’s Out Of My Life 10 1982 The Girl Is Mine (дуэт с Полом Маккартни) 2 1983 Billie Jean 1 Beat It 1 Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 4 Human Nature 6 P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 10 Say Say Say (дуэт с Полом Маккартни) 1 1984 Thriller (совместно с Винсентом Прайсом) 4 1985 We are the World (в составе USA For Africa) 1 1987 I Just Can't Stop Loving You (дуэт с Саидой Гаррет) 1 Bad 1 The Way You Make Me Feel 1 1988 Man In The Mirror 1 Dirty Diana 1 1989 Smooth Criminal 7 1991 Black Or White (совместно с L.T.B.) 1 1992 Remember The Time 3 In The Closet (совместно с принцессой Монако Стефанией) 6 1993 Will You Be There 7 1995 Scream (дуэт с Джанет Джексон) 5 You are Not Alone 1 2001 You Rock My World 10 2014 Love Never Felt So Good (дуэт с Джастином Тимберлейком) 9 Фильмография| править код Основная статья: Видеография Майкла Джексона Полнометражные фильмы| править код Год Название на русском Название в оригинале Роль 1978 Виз The Wiz Страшила 1988 Лунная походка Moonwalker Сам себя/ Майкл (также сценарист, исполнительный продюсер, композитор и хореограф) 2002 Люди в чёрном 2 Men In Black II Агент Эм 2004 Мисс Робинзон Miss Cast Away and the Island Girls Агент MJ Короткометражные фильмы| править код Год Название на русском Название в оригинале Роль 1986 Капитан Ио Capitan EO Капитан Ио (также композитор и хореограф) 1996 Майкл Джексон: Призраки Michael Jackson’s Ghosts Маэстро/ Мэр/ Уродливый мэр/ Вурдалак/ Скелет (также сценарист, продюсер, композитор и хореограф) Появления на телевидении| править код В список вошли только те передачи, в которых Майкл Джексон, показывал актёрскую игру (в комедийных скетчах или озвучке), а не только выступал. Год Названия на русском Название в оригинале Примечание 1970 Шоу Джима Набурса Jim Naburs Show Появление в одном выпуске 1971 Дайана Diana Special! Специальные одиночные телевыпуски Вперёд в Индиану Goin' Back to Indiana 1971 1972 Шоу Флипа Уилсона Flip Wilson Show Появление в двух выпусках 1972 1974 Комедийный час Сони и Шер Sony & Cher Comedy Hour Появление в двух выпусках 1972 Шоу The Jackson 5 The Jackson 5 Show Cпециальный одиночный телевыпуск 1973 Шоу Боба Хоппа Bob Hope Special Появление в одном выпуске 1974 1975 1976 Шоу Кэрол Барнетт Сarol Barnett Show Появление в трёх выпусках 1974 Будем свободными … Ты и Я Free to Be… You & Me Cпециальный одиночный телевыпуск, в роли Young Boy Сэнди в Диснейленде Sandy In Disneyland Cпециальный одиночный телевыпуск 1975 Шоу Шер Cher Show Появление в одном выпуске 1976 Шоу Рича Литтла Rich Little Show Появление в одном выпуске Шоу Сонни и Шер Sonny & Cher Show Появление в одном выпуске 1976 1977 The Jacksons The Jacksons Персональное телешоу группы, вышло 12 выпусков 1978 Улица Сезам A Special Sesame Street Christmas Появление в одном выпуске 1980 Празднование 25-летия Диснейленда Kraft Salutes Disneyland’s 25th Anniversary Cпециальный одиночный телевыпуск 1991 Симпсоны The Simpsons Мультсериал; озвучка Leon Kompowsky в одной серии 1998 Львиные сердца The Lionhearts Мультсериал; озвучка 6 серий Игры| править код 1988: Michael Jackson’s Moonwalker (концепт) 1994: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (композитор) 1999: Space Channel 5 (озвучка) 2000: Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 (образ) 2002: Space Channel 5: Part 2 (озвучка) 2011: Michael Jackson: The Experience (образ) Туры| править код Основная статья: Список концертных туров Майкла Джексона и The Jackson 5 Bad Tour (1987—1989) Dangerous World Tour (1992—1993) HIStory World Tour (1996—1997) This Is It (2009—2010) (Отменён) Книги| править код Jackson, M. Moonwalk. — L. : William Heinemann, 2009. — ISBN 0-434-02027-3. Jackson, M. Dancing the Dream. — DoubleDay, 1992. — ISBN 0-385-42277-6. Майкл Джексон в филателии| править код Основная статья: Майкл Джексон в филателии Майклу Джексону посвящены почтовые марки и другие филателистические материалы Британских Виргинских островов, острова Сент-Винсент, Анголы, Бурунди, Буркина-Фасо, Гвинеи и других стран. См. также| править код Список самых дорогих музыкальных видеоклипов Голливудская аллея славы — список лауреатов за вклад в индустрию звукозаписи Mesoparapylocheles michaeljacksoni — вымерший рак-отшельник, в 2012 году названный в честь певца Примечания| править код ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 3 4 Немецкая национальная библиотека, Берлинская государственная библиотека, Баварская государственная библиотека и др. Record #118711083 // Общий нормативный контроль (GND) — 2012—2016. ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 SNAC ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 Find a Grave — 1995. — ed. size: 165000000 ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 3 Michael Jackson Artist Biography by Steve Huey — AllMusic. ↑ data.bnf.fr: платформа открытых данных — 2011. ↑ Brackett, Nathan; Hoard, Christian (2004). The Rolling Stone Album Guide. Fireside. p. 414. ISBN 0-7432-0169-8. ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 Past Winners Search | Grammy.com ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 Lifetime Achievement Award | GRAMMY.org ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 GRAMMY Legend Award | Grammy.org Архивировано 22 января 2011 года. ↑ Книга рекордов Гиннесса Официальный сайт на русском http://www.guinessrecords.ru/ ↑ Watch Michael Jackson Make Television History on the 2014 Billboard Music Awards Live on ABC. ABC (8 мая 2014). ↑ New Michael Jackson Song, 'Love Never Felt So Good,' Features Justin Timberlake. Huffington Post (1 мая 2014). ↑ Billboard Music Awards 2014: Michael Jackson hologram steals the show. The Telegraph (19 мая 2014). ↑ The World's Biggest Bands Are British and Its Biggest Solo Artists Are American. The Atlantic (2 июля 2013). ↑ Michael Jackson - The King of Pop. crime.about.com. Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Michael Jackson's Secret Childhood. VH1. Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 17 августа 2011 года. ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 3 4 5 Taraborrelli J. Randy. The Magic and the Madness. — Terra Alta, WV: Headline, 2004. — ISBN 0-330-42005-4. ↑ Can Michael Jackson's demons be explained?. «Би-би-си» (27 июня 2009 года). Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 17 августа 2011 года. ↑ Campbell Lisa. Michael Jackson: The King of Pop's Darkest Hour. — Branden, 1995. — ISBN 0828320039. ↑ Lewis Jel. Michael Jackson, the King of Pop: The Big Picture: the Music! the Man! the Legend! the Interviews!. — Amber Books Publishing, 2005. — ISBN 0-974977-90-X. ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 3 Нельсон, Джордж (2004). Michael Jackson: The Ultimate Collection booklet. Sony BMG ↑ The Jackson Five. Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Проверено 7 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Michael Jackson — History 1980s Архивировано 3 июля 2009 года. ↑ Гитарист Queen: Майкл Джексон и Фредди Меркьюри записали пару треков ↑ BBC.co.uk — On This Day 1984: Michael Jackson burned in Pepsi ad ↑ «Рекламщики спалили Джексону волосы на съемках ролика Pepsi», «Русская служба BBC», 17 июля 2009, видеозапись. ↑ Anomalies Unlimited — The HisTory of Michael Jackson’s face 1987 age 29: people and the press are really talking now ↑ Oprah interview Jackson: «I have a rare skin disorder called Vitiligo» ↑ Michael Jackson — History 1980s Архивировано 3 июля 2009 года. September 12, 1987: Michael launches his Bad Tour on which he spends over a year visiting 15 countries ↑ 1 Bad Fortune — The Guardian Newspaper, UK — Wednesday June 15, 2005 ↑ Michael Jackson’s ‘Simpsons’ Legacy " MTV Newsroom ↑ Майкл Джексон в СССР. akor-mj.livejournal.com. Проверено 1 декабря 2016. ↑ Ъ-Власть — Как Вы этого добились? ↑ Коммерсантъ ↑ Scheich verklagt Michael Jackson (нем.) ↑ /New York Times: Doctor Reveals Details of Michael Jackson’s Autopsy Report. Его смерть официально была признана непреднамеренным убийством. ↑ Michael Jackson, pop music legend, dead at 50 (англ.). CNN (25 June 2009). Проверено 25 июня 2009. Архивировано 31 января 2012 года. ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 Singer Michael Jackson dead at 50-Legendary pop star had been preparing for London comeback tour (англ.). MSNBC (25 June 2009). Проверено 25 июня 2009. Архивировано 31 января 2012 года. ↑ Michael Harvey. Fans mourn artist for whom it didn’t matter if you were black or white. The Times (26-06-2009). Проверено 26 июня 2009. Архивировано 31 января 2012 года. ↑ Andrew Blankstein, Phil Willon. Michael Jackson is dead (Updated) (англ.). The Los Angeles Times (25 June 2009). Архивировано 31 января 2012 года. ↑ King of pop Michael Jackson is dead (англ.), Guardian (25 June 2009). Проверено 27 июня 2009. ↑ Jack Gillum. News of Jackson death breaks Web records. USA Today (26 июня 2009 года). Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Перейти к: 1 2 Sharon Gaudin. Michael Jackson's death sparks Internet crush. Computerworld (26 июня 2009 года). Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Chloe Albanesius. Jackson's Death Prompts Record Traffic for Yahoo. PC Magazine (26 июня 2009 года). Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Google & Twitter crash at news of Jackson’s death. Institute of Commercial Management (26 июня 2009 года). Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Current events and traffic spikes. Wikimedia Foundation (25 июня 2009 года). Проверено 6 июля 2009. Архивировано 5 февраля 2012 года. ↑ Rahman Dukes, Shaheem Reid. The Game, Diddy, Chris Brown Record Michael Jackson Tribute. MTV (26 июня 2009). Проверено 4 февраля 2010. ↑ Bucci, Paul. Michael Jackson RIP: One billion people estimated watching for gold-plated casket at memorial service, The Vancouver Sun (7 июля 2009 года). Проверено 8 июля 2009. ↑ Allen, Nick. Michael Jackson memorial service: the biggest celebrity send-off of all time, The Daily Telegraph (7 июля 2009 года). Проверено 8 июля 2009. ↑ Видео панегирика Шарптона, 8 июля 2009 года ↑ /07/michaeljackson Liveblogging: Michael Jackson’s funeral and memorial service, The Guardian (7 июля 2009 года). Проверено 8 июля 2009. ↑ Смерть Джексона официально признана убийством — bigmir)net ↑ Why Billboard Music Awards' Michael Jackson Can't Be Called a 'Hologram' — Hollywood Reporter ↑ Michael Jackson hologram disappoints fans at Billboard Music Awards | Metro News ↑ Chery, Carl: XXL: Michael Jackson Special Collecters Edition, page 95. American Press. ↑ Robinson, Bryan Why Are Michael Jackson's Fans So Devoted?. ABC News (23 февраля 2005). Проверено 6 апреля 2007. Архивировано 14 августа 2013 года. ↑ Gundersen, Edna. Music videos changing places, USA Today (August 25, 2005). Проверено 23 июля 2008. ↑ Ошибка в сносках?: Неверный тег ; для сносок World Records не указан текст ↑ Ошибка в сносках?: Неверный тег ; для сносок tara 370–373 не указан текст ↑ Оши